Mysteries of the Past (Time's Champions IV)
by Gullwhacker
Summary: When a new foe proves to be too much for the Digidestined, they must solve an enigma that has been brewing for years...and find their old allies.
1. Forgotten Heroes

past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do, however, own nine of the characters in this fanfic. This is a fanfic, and I do not gain anything from writing this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** To avoid confusion, most of this chapter takes place during the time that Tai was in the Real World...things will begin to come together...Please Review!  
  
**Mysteries of the Past**  
  
**Chapter One: Forgotten Heroes**  
  
Well, Tentomon, we can only hope that Tai received that message... Izzy shut down his laptop as he thought out loud, We don't even know what happened to him...  
  
Hey, you tried; we'll find the others, don't you worry! Tentomon did his best to smile, despite his lack of a visible mouth. Hey...what was that?  
  
As Izzy turned, several spark plug-like Digimon came into view, crackling with electricity...  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
We are Kokuwamon. Our Stun Shock attack contains megavolt amperage; we are unstoppable!  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
Kokuwamon? They're only Rookies...but there must be a dozen of them! Tentomon showed visible worry, which only increased as another mechanical Digimon appeared...  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I am Guardromon. My Destruction Grenade attack will eliminate all trespassers.. and you are trespassers!  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
Izzy turned to his partner. I think that retreat might be the better part of valor today...  
  
  
  
Digivolution Sequence  
  
A Digivice appears, sending a beam of light upwards. A platform of energy is created, with Tentomon on it...  
  
Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon!  
  
End Digivolution Sequence  
  
Let's get out of here! Izzy quickly clambered onto the insect's back, and the two took flight. Their victory was cut short, however, when the Kokuwamon took chase easily...  
  
Those robots can fly?!  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Well, Joe, what's your big plan now? Gomamon looked around at the area that he had landed at, finding nothing of note.  
  
Well, I thought we might find something here...for example, food would be good, right? Joe smiled as he saw a dreamy look come over Gomamon's face. Let's go; we won't find anything if we just stand here.  
  
All right...hey, do you smell something? Gomamon's nose twitched as he tried to find the source of the odor. It doesn't make sense; who would be cooking potatoes out in the middle of nowhere?  
  
I don't know...hey, what was that? As if in answer to Joe's question, a huge black bird burst out of a nearby group of trees, screeching in fury.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
Whoa! That's Saberdramon; I thought he was extinct! From what I've heard, his Black Saber can burn through an entire forest!  
  
(If you don't know, Saberdramon is essentially a black Birdramon...)  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
He sounds nasty...and he looks angry! Run! The two fled as fast as they could, but the flying terror was able to catch up with ease.  
  
Mach Shadow! Flapping his wings, Saberdramon released dark torrents of energy in a cruel parody of Birdramon's Meteor Wing. The attack missed the bearer of Reliability, but knocked several trees into the path; the two were trapped.  
  
Gomamon, I think it's time to fight.  
  
I would agree, but...I'm out of energy!  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Electro Shocker! Kabuterimon spun in midair, firing a blast that incapacitated two of the Kokuwamon. Unfortunately, the rest kept coming...  
  
Stun Shock! Several of the robotic bugs attacked, slowing Kabuterimon down.  
  
Destruction Grenade. Calmly, Guardromon fired an explosive round at the giant insect Digimon. The resulting explosion forced Kabuterimon to the ground, and the Kokuwamon closed in for the kill.  
  
Missile Wave! A half-dozen missiles shot out from a nearby cave, obliterating the robotic bugs. A towering figure, seemingly composed of girders, stepped out.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I am Kinzokumon. My Missile Wave spreads out to destroy my foes; you will not harm this human.  
  
(As said earlier, Kinzokumon is a humanoid figure composed of girders; instead of hands, there are extra-long girders similar to swords.)  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
I will stop Guardromon; you should retreat.  
  
We'll help stop this robot, right? In response, Kabuterimon took off, preparing to attack.  
  
Before the insect could strike, Guardromon faced Kinzokumon. You destroyed my troops; that cannot be permitted. Destruction Grenade!  
  
Kinzokumon merely stood in place, letting the attack impact. When the smoke cleared, however, the robotic Digimon was unhurt.  
  
Electro Shocker! The blast of electricity struck Guardromon, slowing a mechanical monstrosity.  
  
Missile Wave! Kinzokumon fired another round of explosives, damaging Guardromon's armor. I will finish this; get going!  
  
This time, Izzy and Kabuterimon took the advice, flying over the mountains. Guardromon took advantage of the situation, slicing his Warning Laser across Kinzokumon's body.  
  
Systems Error...Rocket Slash! Flames burst out from the sword-like weapons, allowing Kinzokumon to strike with incredible force!  
  
I...have failed... With those words, Guardromon evaporated into data. When Izzy looked back, he saw that both Digimon had vanished...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Black Saber! Crossing his wings in front of him, Saberdramon fired a bolt of black energy at Joe and Gomamon.  
  
Shard Spray! A flurry of metal triangles shot forth from the woods. Each time one hit the energy, a bit of the attack was diverted. Soon the blast had dissipated.  
  
What?! Who dares to interfere! In response, a large serpent with red and silver scales flew from the woods.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I am Wyrmon, a Champion Digimon. My Shard Spray will shred almost anything, and my Aeroslam strikes down my foes.  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
I'll eliminate you, then this human! Mach Shadow!  
  
Wyrmon dodged the attack with ease. Catch me if you can!  
  
As the two combatants flew upwards, Joe turned to his Digimon. I think that now would be a good time to escape...  
  
Agreed. Let's go!  
  
Wyrmon dodged another Mach Shadow, then flew towards his foe at high speed, shouting At the last second, however, he peeled off, causing his tail end to slam into the black bird.  
  
Saberdramon fired another black bolt, and when Wyrmon moved to dodge, slammed into the serpent. Not so fast, after all!  
  
Shard Spray! Another flurry of metal blades was released, this time at the foe. Saberdramon took hit after hit, but continued to drive Wyrmon towards the ground below.  
  
So long, fool! Smashing the dragon again, Saberdramon flew up once more.  
  
With great speed, Wyrmon flew up and around the giant bird, then slammed the beast towards the ground. Shard Spray!  
  
Saberdramon hit the ground, and the flurry of metal caused him to explode into Digi-dust with but a parting screech. However, the exhausted Wyrmon was forced to land, and recuperate...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Both Joe and Izzy, in different parts of the city, awoke, remembering their respective encounter. Who had those two been, and why were they so protective?


	2. Return of a Foe

Chap2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. I do, however, own nine of the characters in this fanfic. This is a fanfic, and I do not gain anything from writing this...  
  
**Author's Notes:** Back to the present...  
  
**Mysteries of the Past**  
  
**Chapter Two: Return of a Foe  
  
** _Scanning for anomalies...  
_ _Scanning for anomalies...  
_ _Scanning for anomalies...  
Anomaly found. Terminating...  
  
_Protect Grenade. The robotic guardian focused on its foe, and launched an explosive attack at the diminutive Digimon._  
  
_I won't be deleted again! Data Crusher! A dark wave of energy lanced out, causing the grenade, the ground, and the Guardromon to explode into data.  
  
That fool should know who I am...It is time to reclaim my power! Summoning up all of his courage, the tiny figure walked into the crypt, and made his way to the secret lab within.  
  
Datamon had returned.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Gennai. The Digidestined need to be informed of this threat; compared to their own Champion Digimon, Datamon's power is tremendous. He must be stopped before he begins to gain control of the Digital World once more.  
  
I understand, Master Azulongmon. I will inform them immediately. With this, Gennai set off, but Azulongmon stayed.  
  
The Digidestined don't know how much of a favor Etemon did for them...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
. . . much has changed, over the years. Datamon continued to pore over the computer data. Hmm. . .I can turn many of the Digimon Emperor's toys to my own use. . .  
  
Master Datamon. The Digidestined have entered the area. The Kokuwamon waited, despite the growing fury of his master. After a short time, Datamon came to a decision.  
  
Let them come.  
  
  
  
Place this device on one of the dark constructions outside, then return here.  
  
. . . as you wish.  
  
Once his lackey had left, the cybernetic terror began to laugh. They won't know what hit them...  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Here we are. . .Datamon's fortress. This shouldn't be too hard. Davis grinned, looking at his teammates for support.  
  
Yeah, I don't see what Gennai was so worried about; twelve Champions can take an Ultimate down with ease. Tai laughed before continuing, Especially when it's someone like Datamon!  
  
So let's go, and get out of this hot desert! The Digidestined strode confidently towards the entrance, laughing amongst themselves.  
  
Soon, the humans were making their way through the catacombs, seeking the hidden lab.  
  
Hold on. . .this seems too easy. Shouldn't there be guards? As if to emphasize Palmon's point, Tuskmon picked that moment to burst through the ceiling.  
  
Grrah! You won't get to face Datamon!  
  
Digivolution Sequence  
  
One of the original Digivices sends up a beam of light that connects with Agumon...  
  
Agumon, Digivolve to. . .Greymon!  
  
End Digivolution Sequence  
  
Hey, are you one of those fire swallowers? You should be! Nova Blast! The huge dinosaur Digimon fired a grand fireball straight at Tuskmon's head.  
  
Horn Driver! As a response, Tuskmon launched his attack, but ignored his foe. The energy lance struck the ceiling right above Greymon's head, bringing a hail of stones down upon the heroic beast.  
  
Thanks to his concussion, Greymon was forced to de-digivolve. Meanwhile, Tuskmon had been nearly incinerated, the green skin peeling away to reveal a sort of black stone. . .  
  
What? He's a control spire Digimon! But. . . Ken paused for a moment, still in shock.  
  
Yolei finished the thought. Wasn't Arukenimon destroyed by MaloMyotismon?  
  
The nearly destroyed Tuskmon spoke up. Master Datamon was right; you can handle almost any foe. However, can you handle a full cave-in? Horn Driver!  
  
At Cody's yell, all of the humans hit the dirt. The blasts fired repeatedly, striking wall and ceiling, until a falling boulder crushed the false foe. However, the stones continued to fall. . .  
  
Digivolution Sequence  
  
A D-3 sends up a pillar of light, causing an explosion of sparks. A platform of light appears, with Armadillomon standing on it.  
  
Armadillomon, Digivolve to. . .Ankylomon!  
  
End Digivolution Sequence  
  
The gigantic Digimon moved relatively quickly, offering his body as shelter from the cave-in. Why do I have a feeling of déja vù?. . .  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Hmm. . .they are more resourceful than I expected. Datamon continued to watch his video screen as the Digidestined extracted themselves from the rubble. Once I finish this program, though, they won't stand a chance. Kokuwamon!  
  
Yes, Master Datamon?  
  
Here is another spire reconfiguration. Use it on a spire, as last time. However, once you have done that, find one of those Dark Rings the Emperor used.  
  
Yes, master.  
  
Once again, Datamon laughed. Those foolish, foolish humans. . .my plan cannot fail.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
That was close. . .What was a Control Spire Digimon doing here, anyway?  
  
I don't know, T.K., but that was planned well. The others turned to face Izzy in surprise. Datamon must have known that Tuskmon's attacks would cause a cave-in here, and utilized that fact.  
  
Okay, but could you stop praising the enemy's intelligence, and work on stopping this guy?  
  
All right, Matt. . .I've still got the map on my computer, somewhere. . . With that, Izzy began to type, scanning his hard drive.  
  
Hehehe. . .Knowing how to reach Master Datamon's lair, and being successful are two different things entirely.  
  
Wha. . .who are you?  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I am Darkrizamon. It will be hard to strike me, for I am composed of dark fire. My Dark Flare will burn away your souls!  
  
(Darkrizamon has a metal helmet and claws, but the rest of his humanoid figure is made of black fire.)  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
We can beat you! Pepper Breath! Agumon spit a fireball at the foe, but it was merely absorbed into his body.   
  
Hehehe. . . only the powers of light can harm me.  
  
We can handle him! Patamon, are you ready?  
  
Digivolve Sequence  
  
A D-3 sends up a beam of light, causing an explosion of sparks. A platform of energy appears, with Patamon standing on it.  
  
Patamon, Digivolve to. . . .Patamon?  
  
End Digivolve Sequence  
  
What happened? Why can't I Digivolve?  
  
Kari thought for a moment, then realized what was happening. Control Spires! Datamon's using Control Spires!  
  
Very good, but too late. . .Bit by bit, my Master's technology will make your Digimon useless.  
  
We'll see about that. Digi-Armor Energize!  
  
Digivolution Sequence  
  
A D-Terminal sends out a beam of light that connects to a pink D-3. The Digiegg of Light appears...  
  
Gatomon, Armor Digivolve to...Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!  
  
End Digivolution Sequence  
  
You want light? You got it! Queen's Paw! The ruby jewelry on Nefertimon's front paws began to glow, and shot out twin beams of red light. The light sliced through the black fire like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Eeargh! You'll pay for that! Dark Flare! The flames that composed Darkrizamon's body burned higher, then became a wave of darkness that shot towards the group.  
  
Rosetta Stone! The ancient tablet appeared in front of Nefertimon, reflecting the evil fire back on its owner.  
  
Master! I've failed you. . . In seconds, all that remained of Darkrizamon was the helmet and the claws, and those soon exploded into dust.  
  
With a flash of light, Nefertimon reverted to Gatomon. . . .and here I was thinking we wouldn't need those things again.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
  
  
Datamon watched the battle on his screen one more time, still fuming. That Armor Digivolving was trouble...Nefertimon had wiped out this foe with ease...  
  
Master, I found that ring you wanted. This grabbed Datamon's attention. Reaching out, he grabbed the ring, and began to scan its data.  
  
Hmm. . .simple viral infection. . .with mind control. . .Maybe, just maybe. . .  
  
Master, what about the Digidestined? At this, Datamon grinned.  
  
I can create Control spires here, so I have an endless supply of troops. We'll start with. . .a simple ambush, and work our way up.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
All right, I've got a map! We just. . . go through this wall. Hmm. . . We'll have to find a way around. . .  
  
Leave that to us! Pepper Breath!  
  
Blue Blaster!  
  
Spiral Twister!  
  
Super Shocker! The four attacks, combined, were enough to smash through the stone.  
  
All right. . .down this corridor, and down the stairs. As a whole, the group continued. This time, though, there was no joking; they knew that Datamon was trickier than they had anticipated.  
  
None of them knew how tricky, though.  
  
White Statue! Black Statue! At these yells, stone figures dropped from the ceiling to lock the Digidestined in a single section of corridor. A white figure came down from the ceiling to face the humans.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I. . .am Gargoylemon. My. . .dark powers. . .will crush you all.  
  
(Gargoylemon is, essentially, a white gargoyle.)  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
You won't stop us; we've faced worse!  
  
Gargoylemon laughed at Davis' boast. Your other foes. . .were fools; we. . .will stop. . .you!  
  
As Sora spoke, the ground behind the group started to crack. Soon, a strange creature popped its head up.  
  
Digimon Analyzer  
  
I'm Prairiemon! You'd better watch out for my Dimension Hole!  
  
(Prairiemon looks like a prairie dog, but has large, metal claws)  
  
End Digimon Analyzer  
  
Now, if you'll surrender, we won't have to destroy you.  
  
We can win, right guys? When the others haltingly nodded, Yolei turned to her Digimon. Digi-Armor. . .  
  
Dimension Hole! At Prairiemon's command, the ground underneath the Digidestined simply vanished.  
  
Poison Ivy! Vines shot out of Palmon's hands', grasping the claw of one of the statues. However, the statue shook off the plant's appendage, letting the group fall.  
  
———————————————————————————————————————  
  
Datamon watched as the Digidestined fell into the black void. Hmm. . .they must be losing their edge.


End file.
